


Fino ad esaurimento scorte

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [8]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi, h/c, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché cambiare non dev'essere per forza costrizione e fatica; può esplicarsi semplicemente in un gesto d'amore finalmente espresso, nel dare ascolto alla propria natura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino ad esaurimento scorte

**Author's Note:**

> **Fino ad esaurimento scorte** è una storia molto strana, sotto diversi punti di vista. A cominciare dal titolo, che lascio di libera interpretazione, ai contenuti, che mi sono decisamente sfuggiti dalle mani.  
>  È un racconto _straripato_ , che non mi va di classificare come puramente romantico, erotico o introspettivo: sono dieci pagine poco limate e ricche di dialoghi (particolare insolito, nei miei scritti) che vi dono soprattutto per purgarmene la mente dopo due settimane piene di assillo perpetuo. (Provate voi a ripetere per un esame importante e contemporaneamente a figurarvi lemon! >_>)  
>  Questo è il mio emblema della forza d’animo, del coraggio di fare delle occasioni di cambiamento una risorsa e non un motivo di ulteriore contrasto. Perché, pur augurandomi di non essere caduta nello sdolcinato, mi fa piacere immaginare che i protagonisti di un fumetto che ha superato i cinque volumi possano finalmente iniziare a comportarsi da persone mature, pur senza ammaccare troppo la propria personalità.  
>  La ricetta che Souichi e Tetsuhiro preparano in questa fanfiction si chiama _satsurna-jiru_. Se volete saperne di più, [eccovi il sito](http://www.cookaround.com/cucina/japan/confro-1.php?ID=820) su cui l’ho trovata.  
>  Vorrei inoltre sottolineare il fatto che molte delle informazioni riguardanti il passato dei due succitati cretini contenute in questa storia sono state inventate da me, non avendocene fornite ulteriori la Takanaga: ovviamente, mi sono sforzata di non inserire nulla che fosse in netto contrasto con ciò che è stato proposto di base.  
>  Un discorso analogo vale per i riferimenti agli affari di Tomoe e Kanako: l’autrice, quella donna fantastica, parla spesso di mesi e settimane che passano, ma senza mai specificare quanti compleanni, stagioni e anni accademici trascorrano tra una spupazzata e l’altra. *occhieggia con invidia il mondo di Tetsu e Sou*

  
_Abbracciami perché mentre parlavi ti guardavo le mani  
Abbracciami perché sono sicuro che in un'altra vita mi amavi  
Abbracciami anima sincera  
Abbracciami questa sera  
Per questo strano bisogno anch'io mi vergogno  
_ [ ** _Che male c’è_** , Pino Daniele]

  


Questa storia inizia lì dove le altre solitamente si concludono.  
Per la precisione è cominciata quando Morinaga, ancora allacciato a me dopo essersi concesso un’ultima scrollata vigorosa a cui era seguito un anelito roco, mi aveva sfregato una guancia rovente contro la scapola assaporando il calore del mio corpo ancora per qualche istante, prima di sfilarsene controvoglia. Non so se se ne fosse reso conto, ma mentre era occupato col suo orgasmo aveva pesato quasi completamente su di me, sulle mie ginocchia sprofondate nel materasso e sui miei gomiti puntellati a fatica per mantenere l’equilibrio mentre i pugni, serrati in una stretta spasmodica, martoriavano le lenzuola.  
Poi aveva sbrogliato il nodo di dita che cingeva il mio petto, al quale era rimasto avvinghiato come se ad avere un disperato bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa fosse stato lui e non io, e la sua lingua mi aveva strappato un ultimo brivido lambendo vertebra per vertebra la tortuosa insenatura che m’incideva la schiena, giungendo fin quasi alla curva dolce che seguiva il coccige: era finita, e io potevo finalmente afflosciarmi esausto tra le coltri strapazzate.  
− Mi sarebbe piaciuto guardarti in viso mentre venivi, − aveva bisbigliato ridacchiando, rotolando sazio al mio fianco, − ma sembra che tu preferisca essere preso così.  
Non avevo risposto. Limitandomi a restare raggomitolato su me stesso, attesi che quel torpore spossante si smorzasse.  
Probabilmente il mio kohai non si aspettava neppure che valutassi la sua provocazione, comunque: era tipico di lui proporti certi interrogativi solo quando non eri in grado di ragionarci su.  
D’altro canto, se Morinaga era convinto di trovare eccitante il fatto d’interagire con una persona che gli poneva almeno un minimo di resistenza, io stavo cominciando davvero a capire quanto per lui fosse necessario ritenere che a nessun altro al mondo avrei mai potuto cedere così: era orribilmente insicuro, di certo più di me. Ad ogni modo, le mie non erano esattamente delle recite e come compromesso mi pareva più accettabile che se mi avesse chiesto d’indossare una divisa da scolaretta…  
Quanto al sesso in sé, è inutile che mi ripeta elencando i motivi per cui detesto quello tra omosessuali: cosa può esserci di genuino e normale in _quello_ , se dà come conseguenza il tuo amante che si stiracchia beato mentre ogni tuo singolo osso è in lacrime?  
Avrei sospirato, se fossi stato da solo, ma non volevo offrirgli un’ulteriore opportunità di far sfoggio del suo… entusiasmo, all’apparenza sempre ben pronto a rendersi _evidente_. Sapevo come gestirlo, oramai, ma due volte di seguito sarebbero risultate distruttive per il mio povero didietro.  
Quel restarmene in silenzio senza protestare granché, però, permise al mio consueto nervosismo post-coito di diffondersi tra noi più rapidamente del solito.  
Se fosse stato un giorno qualunque l’avrei scacciato via insultandolo, picchiandolo magari, o perlomeno lo avrei ignorato spietatamente; nella più pacata delle ipotesi avrei sancito una tregua temporanea mettendomi a ronfare… invece, quella mattina presto desideravo soltanto accoccolarmi in un angolo del materasso ancora tiepido e riposare. Morinaga non poteva assopirsi a sua volta e basta, invece di continuare a fissarmi il culo?  
− È tutto a posto…? – tentò senza osare toccarmi.  
− Lo sarebbe se avessi fatto certe cose mettendoci meno _impegno_ , − lo rimbeccai aspramente, pur senza averne l’intenzione.  
In parte mentivo: gli amplessi che avevo condiviso con lui non erano mai stati un completo spasso, per me, eppure li avevo vissuti certamente meglio rispetto alla nostra prima, seconda e anche terza volta… Mio malgrado, dovevo riconoscere che da parte sua stava facendo qualche sforzo perché c’intendessimo. La conclusione era sempre quella a cui aspirava lui, ovviamente, ma almeno ci provava ancora, a compiacermi.  
− … Forse non avrei dovuto riaccompagnarti in camera, stanotte.  
− È carino che tu lo abbia notato, ma avresti dovuto farlo prima.  
Si schiarì la gola.  
− Eravamo entrambi un po’ su di giri per colpa dell’alcol, non dimenticartelo, e tu hai combinato quel casino… Non morivo dalla voglia di tornare di là a pulire. Forse resterà qualche macchia sul divano, ma il tuo vomito è alquanto ostinato. Come tutto il resto di te, in fondo.  
Mi voltai a guardarlo, aggrottando la fronte.  
− Io avrei rimesso? E quando?  
− Non so a quale bicchierino fossi di preciso, − borbottò serio, accarezzandosi il mento, − ma di certo è stato dopo che hai assaggiato il terzo tipo di snack salato: ne ho riconosciuto uno quasi intero, che galleggiava nella pozza di rigurgito…  
− Per curiosità, quella roba è ancora lì che ci aspetta…?  
Morinaga sollevò un sopracciglio.  
− Ieri sera è stata la prima volta che sono riuscito a sbottonarti i pantaloni da dopo la mia breve visita a Seattle, Senpai. Pensavi che avrei barattato quella chance per andare a lavare il pavimento?  
Stavo per ribattere e sgarbatamente, anche, ma le sue parole mi bloccarono a metà azione, lasciando la mia mandibola e penzolare aperta nel vuoto.  
La sera precedente eravamo usciti dal laboratorio piuttosto tardi e la rapida cena che ne era seguita, a quanto mi stava dicendo, era degenerata in un vero e proprio festino, finché Morinaga non aveva colto la palla al balzo e si era intrufolato nel mio letto. Quello che mi aveva portato via dal sonno era stato un bis, quindi, compresi attonito.  
Uno non dovrebbe mai svalutare ingenuamente le proprie capacità di resistenza. E neppure quelle altrui di approfittarne alla grande.  
− Non è come credi, − si affrettò a dire lui.  
− Ah no?  
− Non nego che il proposito ci fosse, − ammise grattandosi la nuca, − ma stavi troppo male perché potessi combinare qualcosa di utile senza altri incidenti.  
− Come mai mi sono svegliato già seminudo, allora? – domandai, in tono falsamente casuale.  
− Ti ero sporcato…  
− Potevi aiutarmi a mettere il pigiama, già che c’eri! – esplosi. – E poi, questo non spiega come mai ti sia coricato qui invece che nella tua stanza…  
Mi scrutò chiaramente avvilito, come se da me si fosse aspettato una reazione diversa e l’avessi ripetutamente deluso.  
− Mugolavi strane frasi. Ripetevi di avere freddo. Così, sono rimasto a tenerti d’occhio fino a quando non ti sei calmato e mi sono appisolato anch’io.  
− Per caso hai anche una ragione convincente per giustificare lo stravagante metodo di risveglio per cui hai optato stamattina? Ti assicuro che avrei preferito la sveglia ad una qualsivoglia ispezione rettale, nonostante sia Domenica.  
Il mio sguardo passò rapidamente dal suo volto al cuscino che, per ogni evenienza, avevo agguantato: se avesse risposto con qualcos’altro di sconveniente, avrei sempre potuto lanciarglielo contro e poi svignarmela.  
− Volevo solo darti una mano. Eri eccitato, − bofonchiò. – Ti ho sentito contro la mia coscia, sai…?  
Nascosi la faccia tra le mani.  
− Non era un invito indirizzato specificamente a te. Le chiamano _erezioni mattutine_ , ne hai mai sentito parlare?  
A-ah! Riecco quell’espressione da condannato scortato alla gogna! Non sarebbe stato meglio sfogarsi fin dal principio, se l’unico risultato che potevo ottenere era comunque quello di offenderlo?  
E probabilmente era ciò a cui era preparato Morinaga stesso, a giudicare dal suo atteggiamento fattosi di colpo ricalcitrante, ma stranamente io non avevo alcuna intenzione di bisticciare. Perché consentire a quel guastafeste di riattaccare con una solfa che consideravamo entrambi più che stagionata, se poi finivamo col tornare punto e a capo non appena io perdevo almeno vagamente il controllo della situazione?  
Esibii una smorfia di disgusto qualsiasi, pescata tra la vasta gamma che avevo imparato a simulare in venticinque anni di vita, e brontolai senza difficoltà:  
− Non è per niente igienico.  
Morinaga batté le palpebre senza capire.  
− È inammissibile che tu abbia lasciato quella roba a fermentare nel mio salotto da ieri sera, imbecille! – chiarii. – Va’ a ripulire. Io intanto mi farò una doccia veloce, dopodiché verrò ad aiutarti a mettere a posto il resto.  
Morinaga mi dedicò un sorriso esagerato ed annuì, grato di dover correre a scrostare salatini rigettati piuttosto che affrontare apertamente la mia irritazione.  
  
− Quindi, prima di tutto, assicurati di avere a portata di mano qualche tazza di dashi (*) pronta. Per oggi dovremo accontentarci di quello in polvere, ma la prossima volta ti spiegherò come prepararlo in casa, Senpai. Non è molto complicato.  
− Ho triturato carote e patate e tagliato a pezzi il pollo, come mi avevi chiesto. – Posai tre terrine piene davanti a lui e sventolai bene le mani: − Sbucciare le verdure è stata un’impresa ardua, ma le dita sono ancora tutte al loro posto.  
− Bravissimo, − sghignazzò. – Potrai aggiungerle al brodo non appena bollirà.  
− E il miso (**)?  
− Il miso si mette per ultimo, cinque minuti prima di spegnere il fuoco, mentre il sansho (***) va direttamente nelle ciotole. Non esagerare con quello, Senpai: troppo condimento fa male.  
Gli lanciai un’occhiataccia.  
− Sei tu che hai il pessimo vizio di cucinare insipido, Morinaga. Oltretutto, sono stato per ben due mesi senza sansho e avevo nostalgia del suo sapore: non ricominciare a rompere.  
− Mi sorprende ancora che tu sia riuscito a sopravvivere in Canada.  
Scrollai le spalle.  
− Col cibo sono andato un po’ a tentativi, ma non mi ha avvelenato come temevo all’inizio.  
− Non mi riferivo ai tuoi pasti, − sussurrò.  
− Anche tu, come tutti gli altri, eri sicuro che non sarei stato capace di cavarmela da solo, − gli ricordai senza pietà, indispettito. – Ma spero bene di avervi dimostrato che non mi serve una badante, per tirare avanti!  
Morinaga sorrise, allineando le ciotole sul tavolo.  
− Se hai reputato quel lavoro all’estero un’esperienza utile, istruttiva per te, non posso che esserne felice, Senpai, − affermò sibillino, ponendo termine al discorso.  
Nessuno dei due accennò ai capricci che aveva fatto alla mia partenza supplicandomi di non andare, al motivo per cui mi ero dato repentinamente alla fuga o, peggio ancora, al fatto che il mio vicino di casa canadese avesse intuito certe nostre attività e ci avesse scherzato su quando Morinaga, che praticamente si era fatto trovare accampato coi bagagli già disfatti sullo zerbino del mio appartamento, era rimasto a dormire da me.  
Ciò permise al nostro pranzo di procedere in relativa (seppur taciturna) tranquillità.  
  
Quel pomeriggio ero passato a vedere come stesse Kanako e ne avevo approfittato per farmi tagliare i capelli da lei: se pure ero abituato da anni a portare la mia coda di cavallo sistemata attorno al collo, quasi come se fosse stata una sciarpa, la frangia ormai era diventata così lunga da procurarmi fastidio agli occhi.  
Mentre era impegnata a spuntare ciocche ribelli, mia sorella aveva constatato che le sembravo più rilassato del solito.  
Quando le avevo domandato cosa intendesse di preciso, aveva dichiarato che quella era la prima volta, in diversi mesi, che tolleravo le mani di qualcun altro che mi si muovevano in testa senza avere scatti strani.  
Avevo ribattuto che questo era prevedibile, visto che lei non era un’estranea e che il suo tocco mi era familiare, ma la sua frase mi era rimasta impressa nella mente: una volta arrivata la sera, mentre ero spaparanzato sul divano a leggere un libro, ogni tanto tornavo a ripensarci. Insomma, negli ultimi mesi ero stato assillato da notizie non propriamente digeribili e le avevo mandate giù con più umiltà di quanto il mio carattere normalmente tendesse a sopportare. Questo stava a significare che ero maturato almeno un pochino…?  
Istintivamente, sfiorai col palmo della mano il posto vuoto al mio fianco e, diversamente da quando accadeva in genere nel corso delle ore che spendevo in totale solitudine, mi chiesi dove si trovasse Morinaga e cosa stesse facendo.  
Davo per scontato che, a parte i ragazzi dell’università, avesse qualche altro amico con cui trascorrere le sue serate libere: non di rado tornava con gli abiti impregnati di un forte odore d’alcol, anche se non era quasi mai ubriaco. Per quanto quel particolare mi avesse incuriosito, comunque, non avevo mai indagato perché sapevo che conosceva un tipo che lavorava in un bar… Erano affari suoi, d’altronde, e dato che da quando eravamo andati ad abitare insieme si era illuso che sedurmi sarebbe stato più semplice, doveva aver anche deciso che non c’era più bisogno d’invitarmi ad uscire con lui.  
Considerate queste premesse, rimasi perciò meravigliato quando, verso le dieci meno venti, varcò la soglia del nostro ingresso quasi barcollando. Mi squadrò come se fossi stato un’apparizione.  
− Che c’è, hai alzato il gomito? – gli dissi a disagio. Il giaccone aperto solo a metà, le scarpe ancora in mano e quegli occhi spalancati gli davano un’aria da squinternato.  
− È successo qualcosa, dalla signora Matsuda? – mormorò eludendo la mia domanda.  
Ci misi qualche secondo ad afferrare il perché della sua incredulità: con la coperta sulle ginocchia e tanto materiale da leggere tra le mani, davo l’impressione di essere rimasto appostato in salotto ad aspettarlo. Non poteva sapere come mi comportassi quando non era in casa, ma era cosciente del fatto che girovagavo sempre il minimo indispensabile negli spazi che condividevamo.  
Raccolsi velocemente le varie scartoffie e mi alzai.  
− No, le cose procedono bene. Kanako ti manda i suoi saluti.  
− Senpai…  
− Ho della documentazione da completare entro domani, quindi mi ritiro. Buonanotte.  
Mi rinchiusi in camera mia senza dargli il tempo di svicolare in nuove stupidaggini: meglio evitare di fornirgli altri spunti propizi. Ed evviva le serrature!  
Tuttavia, non appena ebbi finito di disporre sulla scrivania il materiale su cui dovevo ancora lavorare, ci fu un tonfo così forte che non potei fingere di non averlo udito.  
− Morinaga?  
Avevo sporto soltanto il capo dal vano della porta, ma nel corridoio non c’era più nessuno.  
− Mori…?  
Un rumore d’acqua corrente. Era in bagno? Bussai.  
− Sei sotto la doccia? È tutto ok? – Non mi arrivò risposta. – Io sto aprendo…  
Morinaga era crollato sul pavimento nudo, bagnato e gemente. La mia venuta parve aumentare il suo dolore in maniera esponenziale.  
− Ho avuto una vertigine, − biascicò, mentre tentava goffamente di rimettersi in piedi. Scansando le pozze d’acqua, mi avvicinai. – Sono scivolato uscendo dalla cabina.  
Distogliendo lo sguardo, gli allungai un asciugamano da avvolgere attorno ai fianchi.  
− Non hai una bella cera.  
− Credo di avere l’influenza, − farfugliò, sistemandomi un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
Benché Morinaga fosse più alto e robusto di me, e in quel momento stentasse a reggersi sulle sue stesse gambe, lo trascinai fuori senza capitombolare. Se lo odiavo tanto, riflettei, era anche perché, proprio a causa sua, iniziavo a dimenticare quanto potessi essere forte.  
Entrare in camera sua mi trasmise una strana apprensione, come se introducendomi in quel luogo avessi compiuto un’azione che non mi competeva. Questo era ridicolo, essendo già stato ospite dalle sue parti innumerevoli volte, ma la verità era che, da quando coabitavamo, ero stato lì dentro solo per lasciarvi gli scatoloni del trasloco.  
− Dov’è che tieni il pigiama? – gli chiesi dandogli le spalle, stupidamente nervoso al pensiero di dover frugare tra la sua roba.  
Morinaga sospirò profondamente, e sentii le molle del letto scricchiolare sotto il suo peso.  
− Prendi pure una cosa qualunque, Senpai, purché sia comoda.  
− Sarebbe ora che imparassi a vestirti in maniera adeguata alla circostanza.  
− Adesso sembri mia madre…  
− Durante i tuoi primi anni di università, ti ostinavi a mettere delle felpe a dir poco oscene. Ce n’era una grigia, in particolare, che mi aveva colpito per la sua bruttezza, − ammisi. – Prima d’imparare il tuo nome, pensavo spesso a te come a ‘quello della maglia col cappuccio’.  
Morinaga mi scrutò con rinnovata attenzione, proprio come aveva fatto rientrando in casa e, ancora prima, mentre consumavamo il nostro pranzo.  
− Quindi non era vero, che non ricordavi chi ero. Mi avrai fatto ripresentare almeno quattro volte…  
Gesticolai come a dire che non aveva importanza, incavolato.  
− Se ti ho detto di non aver mai memorizzato la tua faccia, allora così è stato: mi riferivo semplicemente a quegli obbrobri in cui t’infagottavi. Certo che con te basta davvero solo una parola, sei come una ventosa! Che pessimo elemento… Ah, comunque eccoti il termometro.  
− Un vecchio modello a mercurio. Un vero cimelio, − commentò infilandolo sotto l’ascella. – Che fai?  
− Ti tampono i capelli umidi con un asciugamano. Ti verrà una bronchite, se ti addormenti in questo stato. Non pensare che lo faccia volentieri, − precisai nell’accendere il phon, − ma se tu crepassi di punto in bianco, trovare un rimpiazzo al laboratorio potrebbe essere un problema.  
Non era necessario che lo toccassi per avvertire la sua tensione, eppure non feci niente per placare il suo malumore evidente.  
− Ti occupavi spesso dei tuoi fratellini, quand’erano piccoli? – mi domandò poi all’improvviso, come se si fosse scordato di essere arrabbiato con me.  
− Abbastanza, − risposi a voce alta, per sovrastare i frastuono dei getti d’aria calda. – Mamma è morta che non avevo ancora tredici anni. Come va, la temperatura?  
Mi passò il termometro. Spensi l’asciugacapelli e arricciai il naso.  
− Non mi ammalo spesso, ma se proprio devo lo faccio sempre in grande stile, − considerò.  
− Se non ti prendi cura come si deve del tuo organismo, è naturale che prima o poi ti si rivolti contro. – Certo, detto da me che bevevo, fumavo e dormivo quattro ore a notte suonava poco credibile, ma era un rimprovero che non potevo risparmiarmi, dato che conoscevo bene lo stile di vita della persona a cui mi stavo rivolgendo. Va bene che dipendeva in parte anche da me, però… – Adesso mangia qualcosa e riposa, o non potrai rimetterti in forze. Se la febbre non sarà scesa per domattina, chiameremo un medico.  
− Non ho molto appetito…  
− Non puoi prendere l’antibiotico a stomaco vuoto.  
− Allora portami un po’ di frutta, per piacere.  
Tornai qualche minuto dopo dalla cucina con delle mele.  
− Non ho trovato altro, − mormorai dondolandone una per il picciolo. – Avremmo dovuto pensarci quand’eravamo al supermercato.  
− Andranno benissimo, − replicò, tendendo una mano per poi bloccarsi a metà del gesto. – Sapresti tagliarla a coniglietto? – mi chiese titubante.  
Recuperai il frutto dalle sue mani senza cedere alla tentazione di domandargli se volesse anche i würstel a forma di polpo o che lo accompagnassi al parco a giocare nella cassetta della sabbia: era meno pericoloso per me interagire con quel suo lato infantile che non con altri più smaccatamente adulti.  
− È perfetto, grazie, − disse divertito, ammirando la fetta di mela che gli passai. – Non ne mangiavo uno da quando andavo alle elementari.  
Non stentavo a credergli. Un altro po’ e gli avrei accarezzato la testa lanciandogli un biscotto.  
− Appena hai finito, ricordati la tua medicina e copriti bene.  
Feci per andarmene, ma Morinaga mi richiamò:  
− Senpai… − Mi voltai. – Resteresti un altro po’?  
Piantai le unghie nello stipite.  
− Ehm… Cioè… Mi bastano dieci minuti di compagnia…  
I miei occhi si ridussero ad una fessura.  
− L’alzabandiera è fuori uso?  
Mi fissò atterrito.  
− Stasera non mi si drizzerebbe neanche se mi regalassi uno strip. Comunque, se hai da fare…  
− È sottinteso che, non appena ti sarai ripreso, sbrigherai tu il lavoro con cui sto rimanendo indietro per colpa tua. E ora fammi spazio!  
Non avevamo mai diviso un letto insieme se non per farlo e quella era certamente la prima volta in assoluto che Morinaga cercava di sfuggire ad un contatto fisico diretto con me.  
Parzialmente disteso sopra il copriletto con le mani intrecciate in grembo, rimasi in impaziente attesa sentendomi alquanto sciocco.  
− Volevi chiacchierare, no? E allora di’ qualcosa!  
Morinaga si rigirò su un fianco e mi abbracciò la vita.  
− Ecco che allunga subito le mani… − brontolai, ma non feci molto per scostarlo.  
− Non ti arrabbiare. Non potrei essere più inoffensivo di così.  
− Ti riterrò inoffensivo quando mi avrai portato un certificato di castrazione.  
Lo sentii sorridere contro la stoffa che mi ricopriva il gomito.  
Capitava che pensassi a Morinaga come a materiale grezzo malamente sprecato: era un tipo piacente ed un ragazzo affidabile; perché insisteva con l’ingarbugliare la sua esistenza con quella storia dell’essere gay?  
− Hai mai provato a vederti con una donna?  
Sulle prime quella mia uscita parve turbarlo, ma poi garantì serafico:  
− Non mi sono mai sentito attratto da una di loro quindi no, non ho mai frequentato donne se non come amico… però la prima persona che ho baciato è stata una ragazza. – Al mio sguardo dubbioso aggiunse: − Ero ad una gita di prima media e stavo partecipando ad un gioco stupido.  
Mi sentii intimamente sollevato al pensiero che il famigerato Masaki non si fosse preso proprio tutte le sue prime volte.  
− Quand’è che hai cominciato a fumare?  
− Che t’importa? – borbottai. Mi diede un colpetto con la fronte.  
− Dai… una domanda per ciascuno…  
Roteai gli occhi.  
− Mentre mi preparavo per i test d’ingresso all’università. Ho provato solo per curiosità, ma poi ho finito col prendere il vizio.  
− A quei tempi bevevi già così tanto?  
− Non doveva essere una domanda a testa?  
− È che è insolito. Un brillante studente modello, con un futuro da ricercatore già spianato davanti, che oltre ad essere un totale schizzato si ubriaca almeno una volta la settimana ed esagera con le sigarette…  
Lo colpii con il cuscino ignorando i suoi lamenti.  
− Ma se da quando abito qui fumo quasi esclusivamente sul balcone! E che hai da lagnarti tu, che torni sempre da fuori puzzolente d’alcol?  
Morinaga smise di proteggersi il capo con le braccia.  
− Te l’ho già spiegato, Senpai. Hiroto-kun…  
− Me ne sbatto, di Hiroto! Perché non resti a dormire da lui, invece di venire qui? E scollati di dosso!  
Ma non ci fu verso: le braccia di Morinaga mi rimasero inchiodate ai fianchi con la tenacia di una mignatta che azzanna la vena.  
− Scusa. È chiaro che sono state le cattive compagnie, a portarti su una brutta strada. Come a quei convegni assurdi da cui escono tutti alticci…  
Rise di nuovo appoggiato contro di me, e quel suono mi vibrò dentro come se mi avessero infilato un cubetto di ghiaccio nella camicia senza preavviso.  
− Ad ogni modo, non vale la pena che tu sia geloso di Hiroto, visto che io non lo sono stato di Takagi (****).  
− … Chi diavolo sarebbe, Takagi? – balbettai confuso, sorvolando un attimo su quella sciocchezza della gelosia.  
Morinaga mi guardò con compassione.  
− Si tratta di una nostra collega che avrai incontrato all’università decine di volte. Quella carina, coi capelli lunghi… − M’imposi di focalizzare nella mente un viso che corrispondesse a quella descrizione, ma senza riuscirci. – Beh, comunque la poverina era cotta di te e ha tentato per mesi di fartelo presente, ma inutilmente. L’aspetto più bizzarro di tutto ciò è che veniva a chiedere a me consigli per avvicinarti, dato che tutti ci considerano tanto amici.  
− Tsk! – incrociai le braccia sul petto. – Probabilmente aveva puntato _te_ e sfruttava questa scusa per starti appiccicata, idiota!  
− Non contare troppo su questo, − sussurrò Morinaga. – Hai sciupato almeno un paio di buone occasioni solo perché t’intestardisci a credere che la gente ti stia prendendo in giro.  
Una vampata di collera mi portò ad arrossire.  
− Mi stai suggerendo di corteggiare ragazze che non m’interessano solo perché si sarebbero fatte avanti?  
− No: ti sto consigliando di non discriminare a priori chi ti circonda in base a criteri senza senso, perché un giorno potresti pentirtene. Sono in tanti a volerti bene, Senpai, anche se tu gli volti le spalle e tiri dritto… E sei così pieno d’amore da esserne quasi soffocato…  
Sbuffai, irrigidendomi palpabilmente, ma Morinaga mi strinse più forte.  
− Basta cazzate: so bene quale opinione hanno gli altri di me e, sinceramente, me ne frega. Non pretendo riverenze al mio passaggio, non desidero conquistarmi le loro simpatie; mi è sufficiente mantenere intatto e vedermi ricambiato il rispetto di almeno quelli che stimo.  
− Oh, ma io lo so. Ed è anche per questo che ti amo.  
Tentai ancora di allontanarmi, ma il suo abbraccio mi teneva ancorato alla realtà e a quel letto, greve come piombo.  
− Da cosa scaturisce, questa tua diffidenza generalizzata? Da quando hai preso l’abitudine di nascondere la paura di apparire inadeguato dietro la polemica? Questo non c’entra niente con me, con la possibilità di essere omosessuale o con quello che il professor Miyoshi (*****) ti ha fatto anni fa.  
− Finiscila, con queste smancerie. Staccati e fammi uscire di qui!  
− Non arrivi a capire quanto sia faticoso fare l’amore con te. Non hai idea di quanto mi terrorizzi la prospettiva di ferirti ancora quando sei completamente aperto, inerme. È un terreno alieno, difficile da esplorare anche per me.  
− Non infiocchettare troppo la faccenda, Morinaga. La natura non ha disposto che certe parti del corpo reagiscano quando sottoposte a determinate sollecitazioni per farti un piacere personale.  
− … Vorrei aiutarti, ma è inutile che io porti pazienza se tu punti i piedi ogni volta che si tratta di cambiare.  
− Ah! Quindi il punto sarebbe questo? Godi di più nel giacere con un uomo che chiami malato, che dipende totalmente da te, perché così puoi aggiudicarti il merito di ogni suo progresso? – infierii. – Non attribuirmi il ruolo della vittima. Non azzardarti a farlo mai più.  
Le sue parole mi stavano facendo bruciare di vergogna. E anche il suo comportamento.  
− Non piangere, − sbottai stanco.  
− È la blefarite, − singhiozzò strofinandosi un polso contro gli occhi.  
− Hai imparato una parola nuova? – lo sbeffeggiai. Poi lo costrinsi a sollevare il mento e gli chiusi la bocca con la mia.  
I baci erano sempre stati, per me, prima di tutto il palliativo con cui Morinaga mitigava i suoi eccessi di maniaco, poi un surrogato momentaneo del sesso. C’era voluto del tempo, prima che cominciassi a gustarli a mia volta e che li accettassi senza riserve in qualità di scambi di tenerezze e metodo di comunicazione.  
Il bacio, questo affronto al mio orgoglio. Non era solo una questione di vincere l’imbarazzo, insomma!  
Eppure era bastato quel semplice gesto, perché lo sconforto di Morinaga venisse spazzato via e la mia visione delle cose si facesse molto più nitida: non importava tanto chi di noi due avrebbe preso l’iniziativa, quanto la fetta di responsabilità che decidevamo di assumerci ognuno. Lui mi avrebbe assecondato sempre in tutto, a condizione che poi non gliel’avessi rinfacciato.  
Lo leggevo nella fiducia con cui mi si abbandonava, assecondando le mie movenze che non contemplavano più alcuna esitazione. Dov’era finito, l’individuo rude dal quale innumerevoli volte mi ero sentito aggredito? Cercava conforto e risposte cullandosi nel mio tepore, vagliando vigile qualsiasi mia azione e reazione. Il mio bellissimo kohai che sapeva di moccio e malattia, tremante di freddo e il cui cuore si gonfiava sopra il mio…  
Mi sentivo, nel contempo, commosso e potente; riuscivo a cogliere i suoi assensi senza che gli fosse necessario riferirmeli a voce: empatia e complicità erano talenti che avevo represso troppo a lungo.  
Mi strappai la camicia dal torace come se avesse preso fuoco.  
Le mie mani migrarono sotto la sua maglietta e nei suoi pantaloni, risolvendo dubbi che mai prima avevo osato esprimere.  
Chi l’ha stabilito, che io non sarei in grado di amare appassionatamente?  
  
− Che ore sono?  
Morinaga si sollevò sulle braccia per sbirciare la sveglia.  
− Le sei e un quarto, − mugugnò tornando sotto le coperte. – Puoi dormire ancora un po’.  
− I pregi di abitare vicino al proprio posto di lavoro… − Gli premetti un palmo contro la fronte. – Scotti ancora.  
− Sto meglio di ieri, − si ribellò vivacemente. – Sono stato solo un po’ sbatacchiato…  
Lo fulminai con lo sguardo, ammonendolo dal proseguire.  
− Tu dormirai. Prenderai la tua pillola quando ti sveglierai. Aprirai la porta al medico venuto a visitarti, quando busserà. Esattamente in quest’ordine, − lo istruii implacabile. − Farò una scappata qui durante la pausa pranzo.  
− Non serve che tu…  
− Sono stato alquanto parsimonioso coi permessi, da quando Tomoe è scappato in America con quel bastardo. Conviene che tu te ne veda bene adesso, visto che tra qualche mese potrei sentire il bisogno di ricominciare con i blitz a Tokyo…  
Morinaga smise di sprimacciare il cuscino.  
− Cioè…?  
− Come sarebbe a dire, ‘cioè’? – lo scimmiottai indignato. – Come pretendi che se la sbrighi il professor Suzuki, se all’università non ci andiamo né tu né io?  
− Che dicevi prima, riguardo Tokyo? – specificò.  
Strinsi le labbra.  
− Stavo parlando di quando mio fratello tornerà in Giappone, entro la fine di quest’anno.  
− Ero convinto che volesse restare a lavorare a San Francisco, − disse stupito.  
− Infatti è così, ma nessuna ditta lo assumerà se prima non si laurea. È intelligente, ma il soggiorno di studi all’estero finanziato dalla sua facoltà è a tempo determinato, − gli spiegai, allungando il collo per individuare le mie mutande nel mucchio d’abiti sparpagliati a terra. − So a che stai pensando, ma sto progettando di andarli a tormentare. Mi sono incazzato come una bestia, quando ho saputo del matrimonio, ma ormai posso fare ben poco. Voglio soltanto dare una controllata all’ambiente, constatare se è contaminato come l’ultima volta che ci sono stato…  
− Ti stai organizzando per cambiare città, Senpai?  
Lo aveva chiesto ridendo, ma una nota desolata aveva coperto il tintinnio della mia cintura che veniva riallacciata.  
− No, − replicai, raccogliendo dal pavimento la mia camicia stropicciata. − Sarà Kanako, a trasferirsi.  
− Cosa?! E perché?  
Lo guardai intensamente, prima di rispondergli.  
− È entrata nell’età dei colpi di testa, immagino. L’ultima volta che sono stato dalla signora Matsuda lo ha detto di nuovo: aspira ad iscriversi ad un liceo della capitale e, con i suoi voti, ci sono buone possibilità che ce la faccia ad essere ammessa. La casa di Kurokawa ha una stanza in più: quella che aveva affittato a Tomoe. Kanako sarebbe loro ospite, sono già d’accordo su questo. Mi rallegra il fatto che si siano ricordati del mio veto ai dormitori pubblici, perlomeno, − mormorai sarcastico. − Però chissà, forse potrei riuscire a trovare un modo per convincere Kurokawa a dormire sul divano di casa sua…  
− Saresti libero, quindi.  
Continuai a pettinare i capelli sottraendomi sia ai suoi occhi che al suo riflesso.  
− Kanako è ancora una ragazzina ed è necessario che qualcuno la segua da vicino; io col lavoro non ci sono quasi mai. E Tomoe ormai è sposato, quindi non tornerà a vivere nella nostra casa di famiglia neppure quando sarà stata completamente ricostruita.  
− Chi ci penserà, allora? Ci tenete così tanto…  
Le spazzolate si fecero più energiche.  
− Tuo padre andrà in ferie dal lavoro, almeno ogni tanto, e gli servirà un luogo in cui…  
− Se vuoi chiedere qualcosa fallo e basta, cazzo! – urlai, sbattendo il pettine contro il ripiano.  
Inizialmente intimorito, Morinaga ghignò poi:  
− Quindi resti qui con me, Senpai?  
− Ovvio, − sbuffai. – Come possono pretendere che butti via la mia giovinezza restando in attesa che papino rinsavisca, oppure che emigri in un Paese dove permettono agli omosessuali di sposarsi tra loro? Oramai sono un uomo autonomo, mettetevelo in testa.  
Quando si nascose tra le coperte per non ridermi in faccia spudoratamente, compresi che non sarei più riuscito a sminuirlo o a maltrattarlo con la stessa noncuranza di prima.  
Non ho mai detto che Morinaga mi sia indispensabile, né tantomeno che mi mancherebbe se ci separassimo, ma non mi capiterà mai più di chiedergli di passarmi una pinzetta per poi accorgermi che la stanza è vuota (******): se non altro, ho imparato ad attribuire un valore speciale alla sua presenza.

  


_Chi fugge non può temer d'essere vinto, ma chi si ferma, chi ascolta, e se ne compiace, deve o presto o tardi a suo dispetto cadere._  
[Scena ventitreesima dell’atto I, **La locandiera** , C. Goldoni]

* * *

(*) Il dashi è una qualità di brodo che si differenzia a seconda degli ingredienti che contiene; spesso è a base di pesce. Si usa per insaporire molti piatti.  
(**) Il miso è un condimento che deriva dai semi della soia gialla, a cui a volte vengono aggiunti cereali come il riso o l’orzo.  
(***) È chiamato sansho il pepe verde giapponese dal sapore molto aromatico, pungente ma acidulo.  
(****) Ad esclusione di Yamaguchi, non è mai stato specificato il nome dei compagni d’università di Tetsuhiro, ma nel primo _Drama CD_ tra i crediti risulta una doppiatrice per il personaggio di Takagi, cioè uno di quelli che si preoccupano per la sua sparizione.  
(*****) Jokyouju Miyoshi è l’uomo che, tentando di violentare Souichi, ha dato il via alla sua fissazione omofobica. Se ne parla in **Challengers**.  
(******) Questa è una citazione importante tratta dal manga: qualcuno mi sa indovinare il capitolo? Lo evidenzio perché altrimenti sembrerebbe una frase alquanto stramba, per concludere la fanfic…


End file.
